1. Field
The following description relates to a curved display apparatus having curvature toward opposite sides thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display module is a device including a display panel to display an image. In recent years, a display module using a liquid crystal display panel has been widely used.
A display module includes a display panel, such as a liquid crystal display panel, and a backlight unit disposed at the rear of the display panel.
The backlight unit includes a pair of light emitting diode modules disposed at opposite sides of the rear of the display panel such that the light emitting diode modules face each other to generate light, and a light guide plate disposed at the rear of the display panel between the light emitting diode modules to guide the light irradiated from the light emitting diode modules to the display panel.